


In Which Mycroft is Not Nervous and Greg Really Isn't - Holiday Ficlet

by AylaTheBunny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday Ficlet, In which Mycroft is Not Nervous, M/M, PG-13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaTheBunny/pseuds/AylaTheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all, but just to flesh it out a bit: It's Christmas and Mycroft is taking Greg home for the holiday to meet Mummy. He is not nervous. Nope nope nope. Greg is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mycroft is Not Nervous and Greg Really Isn't - Holiday Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the unbetaed ficlets I set out in my December holiday cards for 2011, enjoy <3

Mycroft's hands shook as he put in his cuff-links and sweat trickled from his hairline down his neck. This was unacceptable. He was nervous. He was never nervous. This should not, would not, be the first time. 

Then there were hands stroking down from his shoulders to his waist, strong arms wrapping around him. “Is this the first time you've brought a bloke home?” Greg's pleasant tenor soothed frazzled nerves, calming the speeding heartbeat Mycroft evidently wasn't doing enough to disguise.

“Yes.” He said simply, straightening his tie for the second time before leaning back against Greg's body. “I've never had anyone in my life long enough, or important enough, to think about to bringing home to mummy. I find myself calling myself all kinds of a fool for only going home once a year however. To do differently would be insanity but Christmas of all times to introduce you...”

“You're worried she wont take to me?” Greg's voice was calm and relaxed, a smile tugging at his lips. He kissed Mycroft's shoulder before moving up to the spot just behind his ear, where it never failed to short circuit his lover's brain. “You think too much.” Another soft kiss. “You love me, Sherlock approves in that bloody odd way of his and he's bringing John along so it's not like you'll be the only one. Oddly enough, the people that I actually care about having an opinion of me; and never tell Sherlock I said that oi? The only people are those I just listed. Your mother is just a bonus.” A thoughtful pause and then he was continuing, laughter clear in his tone, “Sally says that you caught a 'silver fox' and your mum should like me, as most mums tend to, before they see the bike anyway.” 

“Miss Donovan is either looking for a promotion or a demotion, and I'm not sure which.” Mycroft said, torn between being nettled over someone else thinking of Gregory as a silver fox and being relieved that mums everywhere were not immune to his partner's considerable charms. He settled on the latter, as Gregory was sure to disapprove of anything otherwise, turning to face his aforementioned partner and smiling a little. Too much of a smile was sure to show just how much he was still rattled by the thought of everything that was supposed to happen in the next few days. “I love you Gregory.”

“I love you too Mycroft, even if you are a silly sappy sod.” Greg leaned forward for a gentle pressing of the lips together, barely enough to be called a kiss except for all the tenderness felt in the giving and receiving of it. “We've got our coordinating jimjams, robes, and slippers for tomorrow morning when we will open presents and laugh at Sherlock when he figures out I've given him a new dressing gown for Christmas. I'm rather tired of seeing the old one, I can only imagine what John thinks.” He smirked and rested his forehead against Mycroft's before continuing, “Then after presents we'll go to church, followed by a light snack and then time to ourselves. I already have plans for that time, so don't think of taking me on any tours.” Another kiss, this time a little firmer and with a little more heat. “Then there's supper, followed by enough alcohol that I will drink you and your brother under the table and will make a valiant effort with John, but in all actuality we'll probably stop when you two are soused and we can pack your mother off to bed, and then have our wicked ways with our respective partners.” 

Greg waggled his eyebrows playfully, feeling Mycroft relax in his arms at the banter, so he didn't stop the patter. “Now that I've taken advantage of you three times in one day, all of which at your mother's house, it's time for us to sleep. Then we wake up again and presto, it's boxing day where we have a lovely final breakfast where everyone will make fun of each other for being incredibly hung over and or well shagged.” A lascivious wink to punctuate. “Then we will get to come home and it'll be a whole 364 days, if we're lucky, before we have to repeat the experience!”


End file.
